


Kinksters

by The_Audacity



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Audacity/pseuds/The_Audacity
Relationships: Ishida Uryuu & Kurosaki Ichigo
Kudos: 4





	Kinksters

The first time it happened, Ichigo spotted him in the bar on a Saturday night and bought him a drink. They were making out before the third round. Then Ishida dragged him out of his seat and into one of the bathroom stalls. He shoved Ichigo against the graffiti-littered wall and kissed him breathless before going down on him right there where someone could walk in at any moment. Ishida gave him one of the best orgasms of his life, smirked at his stunned expression, and said, _see you around, Kurosaki_.

Ichigo couldn’t stop thinking about him after that. He found himself daydreaming during his lectures and spacing out around his friends. That Wednesday he woke up in the middle of the night with a raging erection from dreaming about the sexy and mysterious man he’d met in a bar he had never even been to before. That’s when he knew he had to go back the very next weekend.

The second time it happened, Ishida challenged him to a game of darts and hit the bull’s-eye every single time. Ichigo took him to an alley behind the building and pushed a hand down his jeans as a prize for winning. He was more than happy to get on his knees the same way Ishida had done for him, but he was interrupted before he could do much more than get the man nice and hard with the slick drag of his tongue.

Guiding Ichigo up by a light tug to his hair, he turned to face the wall and said over his shoulder, “I want you to fuck me, Kurosaki.”

Ishida slid his pants down to mid-thigh and handed him a foil packet without waiting for confirmation. All Ichigo could do for several seconds was stare at his cute little ass while trying not to drool. He’d never been daring enough for public sex, much less with someone who was barely more than a stranger, but there was no room in his brain for hesitation when his dick was screaming at him to just go with it.

He fumbled his pants open and tore into the packet as he asked, “Condom?”

“We’re both clean,” Ishida replied with a slight shake of his head. Ichigo was about to ask how he could know something like that about a dude he pretty much just met but anything resembling protest died forever when Ishida added, “Besides, I want you to come inside me so I can feel it all the way home and get so excited that I’ll have to touch myself the instant I walk into my apartment.”

“Oh, shit that’s hot,” Ichigo groaned and worked a slick finger into him. “You’re kinda freaky, aren’t you?”

“I won’t deny it.” Ishida arched his back and spread his legs wider to give him better access. “Would you like to find out just how ‘freaky’ I can be?”

It sounded like an invitation to do this again sometime; Ichigo was one hundred percent on-board with that idea. He got a bit over-enthusiastic thinking about it and pushed a second finger in too soon, making Ishida suck in a sharp breath.

“Sorry. It’s been a while since I’ve done this.”

“I know. One of your friends told me you haven’t dated anyone since undergrad.” Ichigo paused, wondering who the hell blabbed about his nonexistent love life, but Ishida totally side-tracked him when he continued, “Don’t worry about being gentle with me. I like it rough.”

Suddenly overcome with lust, Ichigo bit his lip and said, “Yeah, I bet you do. Ready?”

“God, yes.”

He lubed up and eased in. Ishida sighed heavily and braced both arms against the bricks. Ichigo felt the world contract around him as pleasure surged straight up his spine. He waited through a series of short breaths, trying not to grip narrow hips too tightly.

When the compulsion to move became overwhelming, he murmured, “You good, Ishida?”

A hand reached back to curve around Ichigo’s neck and draw him forward. Ishida nipped his lower lip and said, “I’d be great if you could quit messing around and _fuck me_ already. Bonus points if you leave a few bruises.”

What in the world had he gotten himself into!? Actually, Ichigo couldn’t be bothered to care because he realized this was definitely going to be the best sex he’d ever had—possibly ever _would_ have.

He started thrusting wildly, just to hear Ishida gasp and see him slap his hand back to the wall before he could get rammed into it. Ichigo didn’t hold back. His lack of restraint was very much appreciated, if Ishida’s low moans were any indication. It felt so amazing to be inside him like that, and Ichigo wanted to make sure it was mutual.

Taking into account what Ishida had told him, he decided some bite-play was in order. Ichigo sucked a raw pink mark onto the sensitive skin of his throat and scraped his teeth over it as a kind of test. Ishida seemed to enjoy it, tilting his head to give him more room as a shiver shook through his frame. There was no doubt he was into it when Ichigo bit a firm indentation around the soft flesh near his shoulder and licked over the sting. Ishida bucked against him and hissed a colorful curse in response, making Ichigo grin wickedly before doing it again.

“Now you’ve got me curious,” he whispered beside Ishida’s ear. “What turns you on even more than a rough fuck in a dark alley?”

“I could tell you,” the man teased with a breathy laugh, “but it’s more fun if you figure it out on your own.”

He was certainly not wrong about that. Ichigo was feeling bold, but at the same time he didn’t want to overstep. There was also the issue of his climax, which was constantly trying to rise up and swallow him whole. He kept it at bay through sheer willpower, and the fierce desire to shatter Ishida’s suave composure by making him completely lose his mind in unprecedented ecstasy. Maybe it was a tad ambitious, but Ichigo never could learn his limits.

“How about this?” His hand closed around Ishida’s sac, massaging and tugging just a little.

The way he was panting and groaning answered for him, but he spoke up when Ichigo’s fingers moved to encircle his shaft. “Not there. Let’s see if you can make me come without touching my cock.”

“Another challenge, huh?” he asked, one eyebrow quirked. “I accept.”

Turning to show him a smug smirk, Ishida goaded, “Don’t disappoint me.”

The idiot kept egging him on, which probably meant he was damn confident he could take anything Ichigo wanted to dish out. But maybe Ishida didn’t realize he was a med student.

Grabbing on to his hips, Ichigo rotated them down to make Ishida’s ass point up. He pounded in at the alternate angle and knew he’d hit the mark when a shocked cry rang out through the alleyway. Another followed the first, then another as Ichigo jabbed right into his prostate on about every other thrust. Ishida tensed up soon after but he couldn’t climax with a fist cinched around the base of his erection.

“Do you want me to let you come?” Ichigo teased, never slowing the brutal pace.

One word was all he could manage. “Yes.”

“Will you give me your number so I can invite you over next weekend?”

If Ishida thought it was an odd request, he didn’t have the presence of mind to mention it. “Yes.”

“And when I ask you to screw me into the mattress until I beg for release, what will you say?”

“ _Fuck yes_.”

Ichigo groaned to recognize the desperation in his voice because he felt it, too. Every time he pushed back into Ishida was both torture and bliss. Neither of them could take much more, but he was almost done with the game.

“You know what I wanna hear, Ishida.”

There was nothing but the harsh rasp of his breathing for a moment. Then he whispered, “Please…”

“You can do better than that. Tell me how bad you want it.”

A weak, wavering moan almost broke Ichigo’s resolve right before he begged, “ _Please_ , Kurosaki, let me come!”

He let go, Ishida shouted out, and Ichigo went rigid as taut muscles milked every last drop from his aching balls. The wave of pleasure absolutely crushed him. He saw sparks of light and color behind his eyelids as his pulse throbbed in all his strongest erogenous zones. Ichigo knew his nails were digging into the man’s hips but he couldn’t bring himself to loosen his grip until Ishida stopped clenching around him.

Seconds later, he suddenly went lax and slumped forward. Ichigo had to hold onto him so he wouldn’t collapse to the filthy concrete beneath them. Ishida rotated in his arms to lazily kiss him as they caught their breath.

His expression was distinctly dazed and sated when he looked up to ask, “How did you know I was into the dom-sub scene?”

“Lucky guess.” They chuckled at that until Ichigo said, “I was serious about getting your number, by the way.”

“Were you serious about the rest of it, too?”

“Oh, yeah,” he avidly agreed while Ishida fixed his jeans. “Think you’d be into tying me up and having your way with me for an hour or two?”

“Only if you think you can handle some light spanking and breath-play.”

“ _Damn_ , you are a kinky bastard, aren’t you?”

“What gave it away?”

Shaking his head despite a wide smile, Ichigo leaned in for a deep kiss that hinted at all the sexual wonders to come.


End file.
